Granate
by hikari no yami 99
Summary: Tal como un Granate, el amor florecerá al rojo vivo. Y de no poder más, la sangre derramada tendrá que ser suficiente. Ambientado en mundo alterno. Omegaverse. Mención de varias parejas y personajes.
1. Aclaraciones

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_(¡No te vayas sin leer!)_

_Esta historia está ambientada en el AU Omegaverse. En este AU no habrá ningún cambio de forma humano-animal, todos mantiene su apariencia humana en su totalidad, pero con los instintos y características propias del omegaverse._

_Manejare cambios a conveniencia pero siempre trataré de dar una explicación clara de todo para que no se pierdan en los detalles, no teman._

_Iré respondiendo dudas si alguien no está familiarizada con este AU, siempre y cuando no represente un spoiler el responder preguntas específicas._

_Está ambientado en una época estilo Game Of Thrones y si alguien no conoce la serie o libros, no se preocupen, tampoco es tan relevante, solo es para que se den una idea el tipo de lugar y época en la que se irán desenvolviendo los personajes._

_En esta ocasión los Alfas, Omegas y Betas se definen desde el nacimiento y no a la mayoría de edad como en la mayoría de historias de este AU. La razón es que los Omegas, en específico, no tendrán un sexo definido, ellos pueden elegir en cambio la vida que deseen tener, ya sea como mujer u hombre. _

_También está el caso de sus cuerpos, sí, un Omega no será ni hombre, ni mujer en su totalidad sino ambos. (Ya lo irán viendo a lo largo de la historia)_

_Tocare temas que pueden ser bastante controversiales para este AU, como el caso del Mpreg por mencionar alguno, además de escenas sexuales altamente explícitas. Sí no les agradan esas cosas están a tiempo de irse sin leer._

_Contradiciendo lo anterior, tampoco es que no vaya haber una historia de por medio, de hecho me centraré en la trama al 90%, pero pienso que sí estás manejando un omegaverse forzosamente la descripción de ese tipo de escenas viene en el paquete, porque sí, créanme, es importante._

_Esto es una trama compleja que todavía estoy desarrollando así que no prometo actualizar tan seguido aquí, honestamente quiero que quede perfecto y se entienda siempre mi intensión de llevar esto a más cada vez. Una historia que se moverá siempre y tendrá varias subtramas y personajes de todo tipo siendo tan importantes como los protagonistas._

_Deseo que esto sea una obra de arte en honor a esos omegaverse que me he topado y me han abierto los ojos a las posibilidades infinitas de este AU._

_Puede que sufran un poco o un mucho con esto, todo depende de a dónde nos lleve está historia. Pero la intención es buscar siempre un final feliz._

_Meteré personajes fuera de Hetalia (es decir inventados) de vez en cuanto, todo para compensar las personalidades que vaya necesitando, sin embargo, trataré de meter los de Hetalia y darles un papel relevante en esto para hacerlo familiar y más ameno._

_Y eso es todo de momento, si surge alguna aclaración más adelante, se las iré comunicando._

_¡Los quiere Hikari!_

_Díganme, ¿Qué serían ustedes, Alfas, Betas u Omegas? Yo sería una Omega rebelde sin dudas XD ¡Los leo! ;)_


	2. I: Cold Wind (Day 3)

_**Pareja: **__UsUk, Estados UnidosxInglaterra, AlfredxArthur._

_**Disclaimer: **__A veces manejo tantos AU y personajes extras que olvido que debo darle los créditos a Himaruya por crear Hetalia~_

_**Advertencia:**__Omegaverse, historia larga y compleja. Muchas subtramas. Posibles personajes OOC._

_**Notas de inicio: **_

_Ok, les contaré la triste historia de mi vida… Yo tenía una autora, una autora que era mi Diosa en Wattpad. La autora cayó y mi mundo imaginativo cayó con ella. Fin XDD_

_No, en serio… Entre en crisis de depresión al enterarme de su caída como autora y hasta como persona, fue como idolatrar una estatua y que esta se cayese y se rompiera en mil pedazos dejando como resultado un montón de ruinas sin sentido ni belleza…_

_Y pese a que me dolerá escribir esta historia porque era una especie de "tributo" a ella, pues ya estoy aquí y la historia también…_

_Y las últimas palabras que debería dedicarle son:_

"_Dama de las letras, oculta tras una máscara, creo en ti y en tus castillos de papel._

_Dulce mentirosa, ven y cuéntame otra historia falsa._

_Voy a amarla de todas formas"_

_**One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

_**~*~ Granate ~*~**_

A veces un Reino decae y es una imagen horrible de ver, incluso si es desde una ventana.

Arthur un día supo que _Rheged_ había sido azotado por una peste en las cosechas y a los días siguientes su adorado Reino azul se volvió gris y luego negro.

Los primeros síntomas fueron la enfermedad, la escasez, el hambre y la violencia.

Tres meses después el palacio tuvo que cerrar y arrancar sus puertas a los ajenos, la antes amada y respetada estirpe Kirkland vivían ahora encerradas y con miedo.

Arthur incluso tuvo que soportar ver a su familia vivir como el ave que tanto amaba, como un gorrión enjaulado, y aunque la jaula era de oro no dejaba de ser una jaula.

Por su parte él no lo resintió, siempre se había criado en cautiverio, a la sombra de 4 paredes, mirando el mundo desde una ventana alta.

Su padre jamás lo había presentado a la sociedad y tampoco lo había dejado asistir a ningún evento de los que la familia ofrecía en el palacio. Arthur básicamente era poco más que un fantasma en ese lugar, apartado de todos y de todo.

En un instante pensó que ver a su familia sufrir su misma suerte iba a ser un alivio, quizás así iban a comprenderlo un poco y considerar su causa cuando el Reino se levantará de vuelta. Se había equivocado.

Su padre se había instalado en su oficina, en donde permanecía día y noche, tratando por todos los medios de solucionar el estado del Reino, enviaba cartas a todos los sus aliados buscando una ayuda que nunca se había ganado. Incluso los pueblos bajo el mando de sus propios hijos habían dejado de responder a sus exigencias y habían cerrado sus puertas para evitar que la enfermedad se extendiera a sus tierras.

Su madre, por otro lado, lloraba desconsolada casi siempre encerrada en su habitación, marchitándose cada día más y más. Arthur no sentía alivio, muy por el contrario la situación lo agobiaba más que nunca, era como si los muros que lo encerraban se hubiesen reducido de tamaño y ahora lo asfixiaban.

Temiendo constantemente que la enfermedad los alcanzará o que incluso su mismo pueblo los obligará a salir de una manera bárbara.

También tenía que soportar ver desaparecer a más de un amigo en el palacio, algunos por los mismos miedos de la familia y otros por el contagio y eventualmente la muerte. Arthur temía más que otra cosa quedarse finalmente solo a la espera de un destino incierto y terrible.

Las cenas normalmente alegres se habían convertido en un martirio agobiante y silencioso, en donde lo único que flotaba era la desesperanza que todos empezaban a sentir.

Las noches tranquilas estaban plagadas de golpes en la puerta del palacio y hordas de aldeanos furiosos que iban prendiendo fuego a todo lo que encontraban a su paso. En huelga por la falta de alimentos, de medicinas y de esperanzas.

Rheged era una sombra negra y horrible de lo que alguna vez había sido y Arthur no quería terminar sus días encerrado en el mismo palacio de siempre, en la misma habitación de siempre, junto con unos padres que ni siquiera eran capaces de mirarlo a los ojos, pero su esperanza se empezaba a marchitar tan rápido como el propio Reino donde había nacido.

Sin embargo la ambición de su padre los había aislado de toda posible ayuda de los demás Reinos y sus propias reservas no contaminadas empezaban a ser menos abundantes y menos variadas. Estaban condenados y no parecía haber una sola esperanza a la cuál aferrarse.

—Hoy llegó una caravana del país del Sur… Vi sus banderas en las carrozas, eran el mar azul con un sol de oro— Arthur acaba de levantarse de la cama y su criada Liana le estaba preparando las prendas del día.

— ¿Visitantes de Alamar? ¿Qué hacen aquí? Creí que padre no pedía ayuda más allá de los alrededores…y hasta donde sé, Rheged nunca ha tenido algo que ver con Alamar— Murmuró Arthur lavándose la cara en el agua tibia que su ayudante de cama había traído.

—Es muy cierto que Lord Kirkland ha estado enviando cartas a las tierras más cercanas y que en algún momento estuvieron bajo su dominio pero… Alamar es un Reino poderoso, quizás el doble de poderoso que Rheged… no les costaría nada sacar al Reino de la pobreza que nos persigue si de verdad quisieran…— Opinó su ayudante dándole unas toallas secas para retirar el exceso de agua de su rostro. Arthur le dio una mirada curiosa a la joven beta.

— ¿Crees qué…? ¿Vendrán por paz o guerra?— Se atrevió a preguntar, sus criadas eran las únicas con las que Arthur hablaba sobre todo y ellas eran su conexión con el mundo externo que él no podía explorar, sobretodo ella, Liana era su mejor amiga y aliada en esos muros que lo habían encerrado siempre. Así que la duda en su pregunta no se debía a que no confiase en su ayudante sino en su propio atrevimiento al pensar en la situación a la que se enfrentaban de pronto.

—No lo sabemos… pero le informare si me entero de algo en el transcurso del día… Sabe que soy invisible cuando me lo propongo— Su criada le sonrió y guiño un ojo, Arthur le devolvió la sonrisa y dejó que ella lo ayudará con sus ropas.

Convenientemente Liana había elegido un conjunto mucho más elegante de lo normal, quizás pensando en que alguno de los visitantes se encontraría con él. Arthur lo dudaba, su padre lo mantenía en el ala del palacio más lejana a sus aposentos y Arthur sabía que cuando había invitados no debía aparecerse de ninguna manera cerca de su padre y ciertamente no quería romper esa regla y tener sobre él la irá de su padre. Mucho menos en un momento que podría ser crucial para el destino del Reino entero.

Se dedicó a pasear por los jardines internos del palacio, eran su pequeña alegría y un alivio a su encierro. Los visitaba más a menudo en esos días desde que su ventana solo le mostraba la desolación de un Reino en decadencia.

Pasaba casi todas sus tardes leyendo en esos jardines para escapar de ahí un tiempo en el que podía olvidarse del mundo en donde vivía y la situación que los acechaba.

Su madres fue la que lo encontró leyendo bajo la sombra de un cerezo, Arthur supo que algo andaba mal solo con ver su sonrisa tensa y sus manos más inquietas de lo normal.

—Arthur, cariño… tu padre quiere verte en su sala de reuniones lo antes posible… he llamado a las sirvientas para que te pongan presentable, vamos, no podemos perder ni un segundo— Mencionó su madre con un tono cariñoso que no coincidía con la mujer llorosa y desdichada en la que se había transformado con el pasar de los días. Arthur asintió levantándose de la banca y dejando el libro olvidado porque el hecho de que su padre quisiera verlo era solo lo necesario por ponerlo en un trance de miedo automático.

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con los visitantes de Alamar?— Preguntó Arthur siguiendo con torpeza a su madre que se movía con gracia y rapidez.

—Arthur… quiero que entiendas que tu padre hará todo lo que crea mejor para el Reino… No puedes ir en contra de sus decisiones o siquiera cuestionarlo por ellas… Lo único que te pido es que vayas ahí, escuches con atención y aceptes lo que te pida como estás acostumbrado a hacer— Arthur sintió plomo en el estómago, sin embargo lo entendía, de alguna forma su mente ya se estaba preparando para lo inevitable aunque todavía no sabía de qué se trataba.

Su criada lo recibió con la mirada en el piso, lo ayudó a verse más elegante y presentable sin decir una sola palabra y aunque la chica quisiera prevenirlo con la información Arthur sabía que no lo haría en presencia de la Reina que observaba meticulosa cada acción de Liana.

—No, no le cambies el pañuelo del cuello… necesitamos que su aroma natural sea fuerte— La beta asintió y cruzó la mirada con Arthur solo un segundo, no fue suficiente para que Arthur pudiera ser alertado de lo que pasaba. De lo que pasaría.

Una vez todo listo se enfilaron a la sala de reuniones en la que Arthur tenía prohibido entrar, se sentía estar respirando pero el aire simplemente no le estaba siendo suficiente para llegar a sus pulmones, el miedo le estaba quemando en la garganta y le hacía picar los ojos.

Todo fue peor cuando llegaron a los pasillos más concurridos, los aromas fuertes y extraños de Alfas desconocidos tocaron su nariz el pánico lo invadió, quería salir huyendo, su instinto le dijo que debía salir huyendo aunque nadie de los extraños les estaba prestando verdadera atención, su madre lo condujo todo el camino y empujó dentro del despacho de su padre, cerrando las puertas detrás de ella.

Fue recibido por la mirada dura y crítica de su padre, así como el aroma familia, agrio y pesado que a veces picaba en su nariz. Le tomó un par de intentos deshacerse de la sensación abrumadora y concentrar sus sentidos en el aroma más soportable y salino del segundo Alfa dentro de la habitación. Este último lo observaba con un toque de curiosidad.

Era un Alfa joven, de cabellos dorados y mirada azul, el aroma del Alfa lo tomó por completo desprevenido cuando al fin lo captó por completo, era profundo y salino, con una promesa de fertilidad y protección que su instinto empezó a anhelar desesperadamente. Quizás más empujado por el miedo que el aroma de su padre le despertaba.

Hizo dos reverencias, la primera para su padre y la segunda para el Alfa desconocido.

—Arthur, quiero presentarte al Príncipe Jones de Alamar… Príncipe, él es Arthur, mi hijo menor— Arthur se estremeció, las únicas veces que su padre mencionaba su nombre era con esa voz como un látigo. En esa ocasión no fue diferente, casi lo sintió como una advertencia silenciosa.

—Un placer conocerle Príncipe Kirkland— Murmuró Alfred haciéndole una reverencia pequeña sin hacer el intento de acercarse a besar su mano o la de su madre.

—Lo mismo digo Príncipe Jones…— Correspondió Arthur con educación y suavidad sintiendo demasiados ojos sobre él.

—Honestamente, es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerle a Alamar en mi actual situación… Le aseguró, que no tenía ni la más mínima intensión de usar a mi hijo como moneda de cambio hasta que usted lo sugirió— Arthur sintió el peso de las palabras instalarse en su garganta. De pronto le preocupo que el pánico fuera evidente en sus gestos o su aroma así que trató de controlarse y permanecer impasible.

—Yo no diría que formar una alianza por las buenas se considere una deshonrar para su hijo, Lord Kirkland… Nuestros Reinos nunca han sido enemigos y ciertamente Rheged es una tierra basta que no debería perderse, hay demasiada historia y tradiciones en sus dominios que siempre han sido del gusto de mi padre… no vine aquí a exigir algo más de lo que podría ofrecerme, una alianza entre nuestras casas es lo que el Rey de Alamar desea…— Aseguró el joven príncipe con una solemnidad que impresionó un poco a Arthur, la seguridad de un príncipe, de un Alfa que está seguro de su posición por encima de todo.

—Una alianza… Tomé en cuenta que una alianza tira de ambos Reinos…— Observó su padre en una posición que era tambaleante y arriesgada, su padre no podía exigir más allá de lo que necesitaba, sin embargo siempre había sido ambicioso y el hecho de que la Reina se tensara ante las palabras significaba que su padre estaba jugando con fuego.

—Le aseguró, Lord Kirkland, que sí Alamar quisiera apropiarse de Rheged hubiese enviado a sus tropas y no a mí en su lugar…— Su padre frunció el ceño ante la mención de aquella posibilidad y su semblante arrogante se apagó en un suspiro.

—Entonces, estoy dispuesto a negociar con usted Príncipe Jones… ya me ha expuesto sus intenciones, ya le he demostrado que de hecho, tengo un hijo Omega, joven, fértil y adecuado para una alianza de tal magnitud… Espero entonces que podamos llegar a un acuerdo sobre este enlace… Un joven como Arthur es muy valioso en estos días, y aunque mi Reino se desmorona tampoco puedo confiar plenamente en la naturaleza altruista de su visita— Murmuró su padre con ese recelo que lo caracterizaba.

—No se preocupe Lord Kirkland… le aseguró que discutiremos cada detalle de esto en los días siguientes… tengo tiempo suficiente para ver cumplidos los intereses de mi señor padre, sus órdenes precisas fueron "no volver sin conseguir una alianza adecuada con Rheged"— Declaró el príncipe Jones con esa seguridad que desprendía por cada poro de su piel.

—Claris… Lleva a Arthur a su habitación de nuevo... El Príncipe Jones y yo seguiremos discutiendo este asunto… Asegúrate de que nadie nos interrumpa hasta la cena— Ordenó el Rey con esa voz inflexible de siempre. Su madre le dio una reverencia y colocó su mano en el brazo de Arthur como señal de que debían salir de ahí.

Arthur volvió a imitar las reverencias del inicio y salió con el cuerpo recto, digno y sin dar rastro de lo perturbado que se sentía.

Una vez afuera dejó que el temblor iniciará en su cuerpo, la magnitud del asunto lo comenzó a asfixiar y el peso de las palabras no salían de su mente.

—Trata de controlarte Arthur… no es el fin del mundo, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar… Eres un Omega después de todo ¿Creíste que tú padre te mantendría aquí para siempre?— Murmuró su madre con dureza, ciertamente Arthur jamás había considerado aquello, un matrimonio forzado y repentino no había rondado su cabeza nunca.

Su padre siempre había ignorado su existencia, tratándolo como si Arthur fuera un error que deseaba ocultar del mundo entero. Nunca había imaginado que su padre se fuera a tomar la molestia de buscarle un lugar permanente, Arthur había creído tontamente que ese era su lugar permanente, sobre todo porque sus hermanos ya tenían sus propias tierras que dirigir.

—No fui educado para el matrimonio…— Murmuró Arthur tratando de reunir de nuevo su tranquilidad, aunque fue inútil, el miedo estaba ya instalado en su cuerpo y no lo sacaría tan fácilmente, mucho menos sabiendo que unas puertas más allá se estaba decidiendo su destino.

—Debiste hacerte a la idea… No eres un Alfa… ni siquiera eres un Beta, no puedes heredar las tierras de tu padre como tus hermanos, solo podía pasar una cosa contigo… entregarte a un Alfa que se ocupará de ti…— Arthur paso saliva y luchó contra la frustración que empezaba a sentir.

—Lo sé… tienes razón madre, fue ingenuo de mi parte no asumirlo desde el inicio— Admitió Arthur suprimiendo sus sentimientos al respecto, porque sí, había sido tan ingenuo al creer que su padre algún día lo miraría para decirle que se haría cargo de algún puesto dentro del Reino, por pequeño que fuera.

—Ahora todo depende de los términos de esta alianza… Tu trabajo es simple Arthur, asegúrate de gustarle a ese Príncipe lo suficiente como para que ceda a los interesas de tu padre, es lo mínimo que podrías hacer para ayudar a la causa del Reino… Nadie sabe las intenciones de Alamar con Rheged pero si algo sale mal tu padre no va a perdonártelo— Arthur asintió en silencio y siguió caminando junto a su madre hasta su alcoba. —Daré las indicaciones para la cena, por favor trata de calmarte hasta entonces…— Le pidió su madre con el gesto duro e inflexible con el que le había negado siempre asistir a las fiestas o con el que le había prohibido siempre rondar cerca de los aposentos de su padre.

Una vez que se quedó solo fue que entendió la enormidad de su situación y todo el peso de ello amenazaba con ahogarlo, se deslizó contra la puerta de su habitación y las lágrimas lo inundaron con rapidez.

Estaba atrapado, la habitación se hizo más pequeña, sin oxígeno suficiente para ser respirado.

Estaba condenado y recién se estaba dando cuenta de ello, aunque siempre lo había estado, por ser quien era, por ser un Omega.

Debía haberlo sabido.


	3. II: Cold Wind (Day 6)

_**Pareja:**_ _UsUk, Estados UnidosxInglaterra, AlfredxArthur._

_**Disclaimer:**_ _A veces manejo tantos AU y personajes extras que olvido que debo darle los créditos a Himaruya por crear Hetalia~_

_**Advertencia:**_ _Posible capítulo triste y un poco terrible (¿?)_

_Se recomienda leer con pañuelos cerca~_

_**One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

_**~*~ Granate ~*~**_

Los siguientes días fueron incómodos, Arthur tenía que asistir a todos los eventos que su padre ofrecía en honor al príncipe Alfred y su corte, debía lucir siempre a gusto con el ambiente, las pláticas y las personas. Además de que sus modales debían ser impecables.

No era que se pudiese hacer mucho en las cenas, pues como era lógico todos seguían encerrados ahí y con la poca comida y personal con los que contaban era imposible dar banquetes memorables o siquiera variados, pero sus padres igualmente se las arreglaban para mantener al príncipe y a su corte satisfechos en su estancia.

Su única chispa de _suerte_, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder llamarla suerte, era que sus padres no lo presionaban para acercarse a Alfred y el mismo príncipe apenas y lo miraba cuando se cruzaban en la misma sala.

Desde que se había enterado de los planes de ser el centro de una alianza entre Alamar y Rheged, Arthur había temido que su padre le presionara para que él se ofreciera prácticamente al príncipe. Pero eso no había pasado y aunque su padre solicitaba siempre su presencia no lo miraba en ningún momento, Arthur no entendía bien su lugar ahí.  
Habían pasado tres días desde la presencia de los Almarinos y nada malo había sucedido todavía. Esa noche Arthur pensó que podría lidiar con ello, lo que fuera que le esperará, podría hacerlo, ya había sobrevivido tres días enteros después de todo.

—Ambos me ignoran… quizás mi padre solo quiere guardar las apariencias y ellos llegaron a un acuerdo distinto que no me incluye— Murmuró Arthur a Liana mientras la beta se ocupaba de colocarle un camisón para la cama.

—Tal vez… siempre están hablando en el despacho del Señor, pero sabes que ni una sola palabra sale de ahí… y yo por supuesto que no puedo entrar, ni a dejar el té… El señor Bram es el sirve a Lord Kirkland y sabes que es una tumba para los demás sirvientes, se cree demasiado solo por ser la mano derecha de su Señoría— Murmuró la beta doblando la ropa usada para llevarla con ella, desde que el personal se vio reducido, Liana se encargaba de la lavandería de su ropa personalmente, lo que Arthur le agradecía siempre.

Un toque en la puerta los hizo saltar a ambos, por la hora y el tema del que hablaban momentos antes. Liana se apresuró a abrir la puerta mientras Arthur se colocaba su bata sobre el camisón. Su madre entró justo cuando él había terminado de atar las cintas en su lugar.

Liana hizo una reverencia y tomó las ropas de Arthur contra su pecho con la intensión de retirarse y dejarlos solos, huyendo de ser reprendida por su lengua floja.

—Espera…— La detuvo su madre y Arthur sintió un poco de miedo al creer que la chica sería reprendida, si bien ya no podían darse el lujo de despedir al personal, eso no significa que no fueran castigados por sus faltas. —Liana, mañana te necesito aquí a primera hora del día, reúne a otras tres de las muchachas y dile a alguno de los muchachos que bajen tres de los baúles de viaje al pasillo y los dejen ahí también a primera hora… y empaca ligero también tú, mañana sales con Arthur ¿Entendido?—

—Sí, mi Señora…— La beta dio otra reverencia y se retiró en silencio, dejando atrás un ambiente del que Arthur deseaba poder escapar también.

—¿Viajamos? ¿A dónde?— Preguntó tratando de no entrar en pánico, su madre abrió su armario y empezó a inspeccionar su ropa con ojos críticos.

—Mañana por la noche se irá el príncipe Alfred y su corte, como su esposo debes viajar con él…— Mencionó su madre con un tono neutro, Arthur sintió que dejó de respirar.

—¿Su esposo?— Su voz salió sin aliento, casi como un murmullo lloroso.

—Mañana se realizará el papeleo…— Arthur retrocedió hasta topar con su cama, se sentó en ella pesadamente y se rodeó con los brazos, enterró sus uñas con fuerza en la piel para evitar llorar. —No tenemos nada para hacer una celebración adecuada, Arthur, tú mejor que nadie deberías saber eso… solo se firmarán los papeles y estará hecho…— Tan absorta como estaba, su madre no notó que Arthur estaba tembloroso y pálido, aterrado con la nueva información.

—¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?— Cuestionó casi a la defensiva, pero tan alterado como estaba era imposible que su madre lo fuera a notar en su voz.

—Tu padre creyó que así era más prudente… ya no hay nada que el príncipe Alfred tenga que hacer aquí, estos días solo fueron para dejar claro cada detalle de está unión y no queríamos arriesgarnos a que hicieras o dijeras algo que pudiera arruinar todo, sabes que Rheged depende de esto…— La explicación sonaba lógica, pero él no la comprendía, no podía comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—No puedo hacer esto… Madre, por favor— Arthur lo sabía, rogaría lo que fuera necesario para que aquello no pasará, para que le dijeran que solo era una mala broma y que él estaba a salvó. Sin embargo su madre lo miró con enojó puro ante sus débiles súplicas.

—Por supuesto que no puedes… pero lo harás de todas formas, porque es tu deber y es lo único que tú padre espera de ti… no lo arruines— Su madre volvió a darle la espalda y movió varias prendas de Arthur como si deseara mirarlas por completo. —Cuando llegues a Alamar podrás ser el mártir que desees ser, eso si tú marido te lo permite, tu padre dice que le falta mucho carácter pero es un Alfa después de todo…— Escuchó la amargura de la voz y ahí fue que Arthur lo entendió.

Su madre también era Omega, y al igual que él, ella lo había vivido en carne propia, la angustia de un matrimonio forzado, de ser entregada a un Alfa extraño y desconocido que le controlaría por el resto de su vida.

De dejar su hogar y familia para ir a un lugar extraño, sin amigos, sin familia, sin nada más que inseguridad.  
Arthur no podía recordar que su madre fuera cariñosa con él en algún momento, pero no lo había sido con ninguno de sus hermanos tampoco, y sabía porqué, porque su padre estaba siempre pendiente de ella y cuando no estaba cerca, su aura se notaba en los cardenales que ella ocultaba con maquillaje, en su rostro pálido, en sus ojos hinchados y rojos de llorar, en su sonrisa tensa y en la mirada apagada. El simple semblante de su madre reflejaba la sombra que su padre había dejado en ella.

Arthur pensó en rogarle de nuevo, pensó en huir lejos esa misma noche, pensó en odiarla y gritarle a la cara que no quería acabar como ella, pero no encontró la voz, ni la fuerza, ni el odio suficiente para algo de ello, solo se quedó ahí, en silencio, dejando que su madre terminará el inventario en su armario. Con la terrible revelación de que ambos se parecían más de lo que jamás había creído. Aterrado de verse en un futuro tan frío como ella a causa del constante dolor.

Y solo cuando ella seleccionó todo lo que se llevaría en el viaje, se le permitió acostarse y descansar lo que restaba de noche, pero él no durmió.

¿Cómo podría después de verse reflejado en su madre de una manera tan real y horrible?

¿Cómo podría sabiendo que al día siguiente le esperaba algo inevitable que le cambiaría la vida para siempre?

¿Cómo podría cuando el Príncipe Alfred ahora le causaba más terror que su padre?

.

.  
Cuando el amanecer llegó Arthur se dejó vestir y arreglar para la ocasión, sus sirvientes tampoco tardaron tanto en ponerlo presentable.

Su madre lo escoltó hasta el despacho de su padre mientras sus sirvientes se quedaban atrás empacando lo poco que se llevaría.

No sabían bien cómo reaccionar, se sentía fuera de sí mismo, como si fuera ajeno a lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo, también sentía haberse quedado sin voz, y tampoco es que su madre hubiese solicitado que hablará.

Desde la mañana ella se había hecho cargo de lanzar las órdenes correspondientes y Arthur no había sido más que un muñeco al que vistieron y arrastraron junto al Alfa que lo reclamaría.  
Sí, eso era exactamente, Arthur se sentía como un objeto.

Su padre tenía razón en haberlo llamado _"moneda de cambio"_, no era más que eso, y al fin estaba entendiendo su lugar en ese mundo.  
Aún con la sensación y la idea de luchar, de detenerse a sí mismo o incluso de largarse a llorar a algún rincón, siguió adelante, el Señor Bram leyó con cuidado los términos del acuerdo nupcial y la dote que se le otorgaría, aunque todo giraba a alrededor de su nombre, no estaba incluído realmente en nada de ello porque en teoría el acuerdo señalaba solo que pasaría de unas manos a otras.

Los derechos y obligaciones que había tenido su padre al criarlo pasarían a Alfred Jones y el príncipe pagaría con sus cosechas, medicinas y hombres por adquirir todo eso que era propiedad de Lord Kirkland.

Arthur deseaba poder reírse de lo absurdo que era todo, pero en cambio, siguió en silencio y firmó con su nombre cuando se le ordenó. Tan fácil como eso.

En un instante dejo de pertenecer a su padre y paso a ser propiedad de otro Alfa.

También estaba salvando a su Reino con su sacrificio pero nadie se lo agradeció, todos asumieron que él estaría feliz de salir de su hogar casado y con un futuro próspero por delante.

Asumieron que él deseaba dejar todo lo que conocía para ir a vivir a un lugar por completo extraño en donde no sabía si sería bienvenido.  
Todos creían que su sueño al fin se vería realizado de concebir y darle a su nuevo esposo los Alfas que asegurarían su lugar en la corte de Alamar. Porque era un Omega y los Omegas no deseaban otras cosas a parte de su comodidad y tener cachorros.

Porque claro, un día su esposo iba a ser Rey de todo Alamar y Arthur tenía suerte de haber tenido un matrimonio tan ventajoso.

No importaba, las opiniones solo se dividían en la envidia porque él no se lo merecía por ser Omega, o la dicha porque él al fin vería sus sueños cumplidos.

Pero todos se equivocaban, Arthur no deseaba nada de eso, solo quería ser apreciado y valorado por la persona que era, no por ser Omega y tener un vientre fértil.

Él solo deseaba ser reconocido como una persona y no como una cosa que podía ser intercambiada, deseaba poder tomar algunas decisiones en su propia vida y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener un lugar al cual pertenecer, un lugar donde se sintiera seguro y a gusto, donde pudiera ser libre. Un lugar al cual llamar hogar.

Porque Rheged no había sido nunca un hogar para él, su padre poco a poco le había demostrado que no era bienvenido ahí, en su propio lugar de nacimiento, en ese palacio, en esa familia. Le había inculcado que él era un error del que se avergonzaba y deseaba mantener fuera de su visión. Y Arthur había crecido con inseguridad, con miedo y la presión constante de ser lo que su padre deseaba, pero por supuesto, nunca lo lograba, porque nunca podría dejar de ser un Omega.

Así que Arthur solo deseaba un lugar en donde ser Omega no fuera un error de la naturaleza, pero era mucho pedir y más de una vez lo había tenido que entender a la mala.

Las despedidas fueron frívolas, tal y como se lo esperaba, su padre lo llamó a su despacho poco antes de que se marchará y Arthur había creído que el hecho de que se despidiera en privado significaba algo bueno.

No fue así, lo supo en el momento en el que cruzó la puerta y vio el semblante de su padre.

—Cierra la puerta, Arthur— Él obedeció de inmediato y se recriminó no haberlo hecho por si mismo, eso solo alentaba el pensamiento de que no podía hacer nada sin que se lo señalarán. —¿Entiendes siquiera la naturaleza de tu unión con el príncipe de Alamar?— La pregunta fue dura y su padre ni siquiera lo miraba, Arthur se mareo con el aroma del Alfa, sabía reconocer cuando su padre estaba enojado por el aroma y justo en ese momento el aroma se volvió una señal para que él se volviera más sumiso.

—Lo entiendo, Padre— Respondió manteniendo el tono de voz tan firme como su padre le ordenaba siempre que el titubeaba.

—Arthur, si fueras un beta confiaría en que supieras sacar el mayor provecho de esto para mí, para el Reino, pero para la desgracia de ambos no lo eres…— Su padre por fin lo miró a la cara y Arthur tembló un poco, pero mantuvo sus ojos en los del Alfa, por respeto. —Sin dudas me habrías servido más como un beta…— Murmuró al final con resignación, apartando la vista, como si mirar a Arthur lo decepcionará más de lo normal, Arthur sintió las palabras y el desprecio como un golpe en la boca del estómago que le robó el aliento.

—Lo siento, padre— Murmuró apenas, con eso su padre lo despidió con un gesto de su mano, Arthur salió del despachó y se permitió ir a su habitación una última vez.

Tuvo que contenerse para no llorar y arruinar su aspecto más de lo que ya estaba por su noche de insomnio y la palidez de su piel a causa de la tensión en la que lo habían puesto. Cuando al fin logró calmarse salió de vuelta a la casa y recorrió un poco lo que pudo de sus viejos y conocidos refugios, la biblioteca, la galería y los jardines internos.

Fue ahí donde su madre lo encontró y tan atareada como estaba por la salida de los Almarinos ni siquiera le reprendió por desaparecer tanto tiempo.

—Toma, te daré esto para que lo lleves contigo…— Le dijo sin más, sacando algo de su falda y poniéndolo en la palma de Arthur, él creyó al inicio que eran monedas, pero al abrir la mano descubrió que era un medallón.

La cadena era de oro puro y el dije aunque un poco tosco estaba bellamente decorado con un granate en el centro.

—Pertenecía a mi madre… Me lo dio cuando me casé…— Arthur observó a su madre más impresionado del gesto de darle algo tan significativo que del medallón en sí.

—Gracias…— No encontró más palabras que esa, era difícil para él reconciliar la imagen de la madre severa que lo obligó a casarse, con la mujer que le estaba dando una reliquia familiar como un gesto simbólico. Una mujer que seguramente comprendía sus miedos e inseguridades mejor que nadie pero que aún así no había hecho nada para ayudarlo.

—El príncipe Jones sale en menos de una hora… no lo hagas esperar o eso va a enfurecer a tu padre…— Y ahí estaba de nuevo la madre que el conocía bien, la mujer se dio la vuelta y lo dejó solo de nuevo, Arthur observó el medallón todavía en su mano y descubrió lo pequeño que era el amor de su madre, tan pequeño que podía esconderlo en la palma de su mano.

Pero aún con ello se lo puso en el cuello y lo escondió entre sus ropas para llevarlo bien seguro con él.

.

.  
Su madre había mentido, Lord Kirkland ni siquiera estuvo presente en todo el rato que les tomó preparase para partir, así que aunque Arthur hubiese decidido huir o esconderse en el palacio, ni se habría enterado en el momento.

Sin embargo el miedo a la furia de su padre lo tenía tan dentro de él que se aseguró de aparecer a tiempo y estar a las órdenes de su nuevo esposo.

—Nuestro carruaje es ese, puedes ir y esperar ahí si quieres— Fueron las primeras palabras que el príncipe Jones le dijo en todo el día, Arthur ni siquiera recordaba la tonalidad de su voz hasta ese momento.

—¿Liana puede viajar conmigo en el carruaje?— Preguntó de pronto en un arranque de valor, Alfred lo miró un poco confundido.

—¿Quién?—

—Es mi… mi sirvienta personal— Aunque Liana era más que eso, era su amiga, su confidente y aunque odiaba admitirlo, la única persona que lo haría sentir seguro en ese viaje. Alfred frunció el ceño de inmediato.

—Ella irá con Toris en el carruaje para los sirvientes…— Mencionó el príncipe y Arthur entendió que era una forma de zanjar el tema, estaba tan acostumbrado a eso de que le negaran todo que solo se quedó callado y camino hasta el carruaje que Alfred le había señalado antes.

Una vez dentro se hizo a la idea de que pedir cosas no estaría en sus posibilidades, se callaría y sería obediente, tal y como su padre lo había enseñado a ser.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y se la apartó tan rápido que se fue doloroso el roce de su ropa contra su piel, no le importó.

Se dedicó a mirar las cortinas de seda azul del carruaje el tiempo que tardó en estar todo listo para partir, afuera se gritaban órdenes y los caballos relinchaban ansiosos por partir a su destino.

Las paredes que lo encerraban se habían vuelto del tamaño de ese carruaje, pero Arthur no podía salir de ahí, no tenía el valor de ello.  
Alfred entró al carruaje después de lo que pareció una eternidad y Arthur sintió pánico al ver reducido el espacio, al sentir el aire disponible saturado con la esencia salina del alfa.

Antes de que pudiera encontrar su fuerza para bajarse y salir corriendo de vuelta al palacio que conocía de toda su vida, el príncipe gritó que estaban listos, se ubicó en su lugar cerrando la puerta del carruaje y el movimiento empezó de apoco.

Arthur bajo la mirada a sus manos y sintió las lágrimas acumularse de nuevo en sus ojos, pero no podía darse el lujo de derramarlas. No frente a alguien que lo juzgaría a la primera.

No le demostraría lo débil que era en realidad, ese iba a ser su escudó.

Su padre lo destruyó porque él no era más que un niño indefenso, pero su padre ya no estaba y él deseaba poder elegir, estaba eligiendo no mostrarse débil para que ese otro Alfa que lo tenía no viera lo fácil que era destruirlo.

Cuando decidió hacerse esa promesa y se tragó la angustia, el carruaje empezó a correr y Alfred al fin lo miró.


	4. III: Birdsong (Day 2)

_**Pareja: **__UsUk, Estados UnidosxInglaterra, AlfredxArthur._

_**Disclaimer: **__A veces manejo tantos AU y personajes extras que olvido que debo darle los créditos a Himaruya por crear Hetalia~_

_**Advertencia:**__Omegaverse, historia larga y compleja. Muchas subtramas. Posibles personajes OOC._

_**Notas de inicio: **_

_¿Me extrañaron con esta historia? __Yo sí~ ¡Disfruten!_

_**One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

_**~*~ Granate ~*~**_

El primer pensamiento que Alfred tuvo sobre Arthur era que olía a miedo y a melancolía.

Y en esos momentos su rostro lucía exactamente como su aroma mismo.

Al fin podía observarlo de cerca y sin más gente alrededor para distraerlo, lo que encontró no era precisamente de su gusto, pero tampoco le desagradaba, y tenía lógica, Arthur era un omega, una criatura nacida con los rasgos bellos y hechos para atraer a cualquier Alfa que lo mirara. Alfred no era la excepción.

Pero más allá de despertar su instinto más primitivo Arthur estaba lejos de causarle algo en concreto y Alfred creía que aquello estaba bien para empezar.

No es que el matrimonio fuera la prioridad en su vida, pero su padre había sido claro al respecto, una alianza con Rheged, costará lo que costará. Alfred estaba acostumbrado a ver a sus padres sacrificarse por el bienestar de su pueblo, qué mejor manera de demostrar que era un príncipe e hijo ejemplar, que asumiendo la responsabilidad en la alianza que había logrado realizar.

—No hablas mucho…— Le dijo al Omega desviando la mirada a las ventanas, incluso en las fiestas había esperado ver algún interés del Omega por acercarse a él, incluso si solo era por mera curiosidad, pero se había equivocado.

—No hay nada que desee decir— Alfred sonrió ligeramente con la respuesta, conocía a los Omegas de la clase de Arthur, orgullosos, tímidos, mártires. Arthur no había cedido ni siquiera con la posición de su Reino, eso lejos de molestarlo le había dejado en claro la clase de persona con la que iba a casarse.

—En mi corte deberás llevar las riendas de las conversaciones la mayor parte del tiempo, me encargaré de que se te otorguen maestros adecuados para pulir tus modales, así como compañías adecuadas que te instruyan bien…— No es que dudará de las habilidades sociales de Arthur pero desde el momento en que Arthur pisará la tierra de Alamar todas las acciones del Omega serían por completo su responsabilidad. Y la alta sociedad tendía a prestarles una atención casi excesiva como para arriesgarse a los escándalos.

—Haré lo que se me pida, Mi Señor…— Murmuró el Omega con el tono sumiso para gran sorpresa de Alfred. El príncipe había esperado que Arthur se resistiera y se revelará un poco, o incluso que usará su seducción de Omega para manipularlo, pero no se había encontrado con nada de eso hasta el momento y eso era un poco preocupante, Arthur estallaría en cualquier momento y Alfred sabía de sobra que él sería su primer obstáculo, un Alfa que lo retenía. O por otro lado, el Omega de Arthur lo estaba rechazando de lleno, esa segunda opción era igual de alarmante que la primera.

— ¿Alguna vez pensaste en el matrimonio?— Le preguntó el Almarino y con ello sí que obtuvo una reacción del otro, Arthur mantenía sus manos sobre su regazo, con la pregunta se creó una tensión evidente en la forma en que las manos de Arthur se presionaron juntas con un poco más de fuerza.

—Nunca, Mi Señor…— Alfred observó de lleno al Omega de nuevo, solo asintió y lo dejó estar. Iba a ser un viaje largo y aburrido con Arthur obstinado en limitarse a responder en lugar de acceder a una plática cordial.

—Sería bueno que trataras de dormir un poco, será un viaje largo y cansado— Le mencionó simplemente como una sugerencia amable, Arthur no respondió, solo asintió de enterado y cada uno volvió a su propia ventana.

Sí, no era lo que Alfred esperaba con la palabra "matrimonio", pero estaba hecho y aunque él deseara retractarse Lord Kirkland había dejado más que claro que no habría devoluciones.

De hecho había dejado en claro que una vez que Arthur saliera de ahí no debía volver jamás, Alfred dudaba que Arthur supiera de ello pero en algún momento se lo tendría que hacer saber y no era la clase de cosas que Alfred disfrutará decir y la fragilidad que mostraba el Omega tampoco le daba muchos ánimos de hacerlo.

Por ese momento, Alfred se consoló al saber que un Omega como Arthur estaba en sus manos y no en las garras crueles de Lord Kirkland de Rheged. Aunque eso no dejaba de ser lo equivalente a solo cambiar la jaula de oro de un Reino a otro.

.

.

El Alfa no le había mentido, el viaje resultaba casi infinito, tedioso y lleno de sacudidas que estaban a punto de causarle un gran mareo. Arthur estaba más cansado que nunca en su vida y aunque no se podía quejar sí que le costaba mucho estar contento, agradable y receptivo a cualquier tipo de conversación.

No es que Alfred buscará su compañía en los descansos que tomaban, cruzaban algunas palabras cordiales de vez en cuando entre los viajes, solo en el estricto confinamiento de su carroza compartida y Arthur lejos de estar decepcionado, estaba más que aliviado del poco interés que mostraba su marido hacía su persona.

—Al menos tiene el consuelo de que es apuesto… Si sus hijas heredan sus ojos azules y el cabello de oro le aseguro que no tendrán ningún problema de casarlas a todas— Le dijo Liana desenredando sus cabellos con un cepillo de plata, el viaje lo había dejado tenso y lleno de polvo, por ello se había dejado arrastrar hasta la bañera dentro de la tienda que su caravana había puesto a su disposición para el descanso, y por supuesto se dejó ser mimado por su fiel sirvienta mientras descansaba en el agua perfumada y tibia.

Al inicio se había sentido demasiado preocupado por asearse dentro de una tienda que compartía con su señor esposo, pero con los días y los descansos prolongados descubrió que Alfred gastaba su día entero entre poner orden al campamento y hacer planes para los días de viaje sobrantes, apenas y se cruzaban en todo el descanso, y por las noches Alfred compartía su cama pero no intentaba nada, ambos demasiado agotados como para pensar en consumar un matrimonio apresurado y ciertamente insípido.

Aunque Arthur no se alentaba con falsas y tontas esperanzas de seguir intacto por mucho tiempo, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que cumplir con su deber y responder cómo se esperaba de él. Aunque la simple idea le daba escalofríos.

—Si lo pones así es aún más desafortunado, aún con la belleza que tiene no me siento más inclinado a siquiera compartir su lecho… Sin embargo no tengo elección, lo que seguramente me amargara demasiado pronto— Arthur lo dijo con cierta burla pero lo cierto es que le preocupaba, una pareja infeliz daba como resultado una crianza dura, tal y como había sido su caso, no deseaba convertirse en el reflejo de su madre, pero tampoco alentaría el amor en algo que claramente solo era un negocio conveniente para su esposo.

—Oh querido, no te preocupes, la naturaleza de sus razas hará la magia surgir tarde o temprano— Lo intentó calmar Liana, pero para Arthur que estaba por completo a la defensiva solo fue un motivo más de preocupación.

—Si estás insinuando que tarde o temprano nos comportaremos como bestias primitivas esclavizados por el calor y un manojo de instintos salvajes, no me consuela en lo absoluto, por el contrario, me preocupa aún más que mis descendientes sean engendrados en tales circunstancias de inconsciencia— Opinó Arthur casi escandalizado de un futuro así.

—Un Alfa bien educado jamás se atrevería a aprovechar el celo de un Omega de manera tan ruin… tus temores están a salvo, Arthur— Liana se congelo con el cepillo en el aire y Arthur se levantó apresurado de cubrirse con lo primero que encontró a la mano por la repentina interrupción del Alfa en cuestión.

Seguramente no lo había sentido acercarse debido a los perfumes del agua, pero una vez que el aroma salino de Alfred se hizo presente fue difícil ignorarlo, Arthur se arrepintió de sus palabras de una forma tan profunda que apenas y podía disimular.

Además, tembló ante la mirada pesada y azulina de su marido vuelta un reproche silencioso y claro, el joven alfa tuvo la decencia de mantener su mirada solo en sus ojos y no viajar por el cuerpo apenas cubierto de Arthur, pero aún con esa cortesía el Omega se sintió avergonzado y expuesto de muchas maneras.

—Es un alivio saber que es usted un caballero, Mi Señor… Le ofrezco mis disculpas por ponerlo en duda sin fundamentos— Ofreció Arthur adoptando ese porte sumiso al que ya estaba acostumbrado frente a la presencia del otro.

—Olvidaré este desliz si te unes a mí en la cena… No puedes pasarte el tiempo encerrado en esta tienda, Arthur… he esperado a que sea tu voluntad interesarte por algo más que tú mismo y tus caprichos de comidas en solitario y largos baños en este viaje, pero ya he perdido la paciencia— Arthur se quedó rígido y sorprendido por el reclamo tan claro y directo.

Solo tuvo la oportunidad de asentir con fría tranquilidad en señal de que lo entendía, Alfred tenía un poco de razón en su reclamo, Arthur ciertamente se estaba comportando como un Omega mimado con tal de evitar pensar en la realidad de su situación y ya no podía retrasarlo más, como bien había dicho el Alfa, había llegado al límite de su paciencia y tentar los límites de su Alfa a cargo no era la mejor de las ideas.

—Como un mínimo espero que trates con cortesía a la gente que nos rodea y nos ha mantenido seguros en este viaje… y les permitas el honor de tu presencia por lo menos en esta ocasión… ya se empiezan a cuestionar si de verdad me casé contigo o te traje contra tu voluntad por mantenerte aquí aislado…— Arthur se mordió la lengua antes de aclarar que jamás se le había preguntado a él si estaba de acuerdo o no con la unión.

—Me presentaré al momento que usted desee, Mi Señor... Solo quiero aclarar que no fue por capricho, no deseo molestarlo de ningún modo, concluí erróneamente que mi presencia solo retrasaría sus intereses de mantener el orden— Alfred lo miró con menos dureza ante la confesión del otro, su ceño se frunció en respuesta pero era claro que la repentina molestia no iba en contra Arthur.

—Solo asegúrate de aparecer esta noche… Liana, por favor elige algo presentable para él— La beta asintió energéticamente haciendo reverencias que el Alfa ni siquiera se molestó en mirar, Alfred en esos días se había apoderado de cada uno de sus sirvientes y aunque Liana seguía tan cerca de Arthur como podía el Alfa le daba tareas personales a las que la beta no se podía negar.

Arthur se desplomó en la bañera sintiendo el corazón acelerado y el cuerpo más tenso que de costumbre por el pequeño enfrentamiento con su esposo. No supo si el agua se había enfriado o su propia sangre corría helada dentro de sus venas, pero de pronto un frío intenso le invadió todo el cuerpo, toda el alma.

—Es difícil lidiar con su aura autoritaria…— Susurró Liana tratando de darle un mínimo de consuelo, ofreciéndole algunas toallas secas para que él saliera de la tina.

—Es difícil lidiar con alguien que espera algo de ti… mi padre solo esperaba mi ausencia y no fue difícil dársela, me podía consolar con la soledad, Alfred en cambio espera que sonría y saludé a la gente como si yo fueran un espectáculo digno de exhibir, quizás más como un premio que como un esposo…— Murmuró Arthur amargamente, eso solo le trajo de nuevo el recuerdo de su madre, siempre fiel a su papel ante la gente, con esa sonrisa gastada para guardar las apariencias. —No sé hasta dónde podré hacerlo…— Susurró para sí mismo con pena.

—No debes rendirte, Mi Señor… él no es tu enemigo, es tu pareja— Le consoló la beta mientras lo ayudaba a vestirse.

—No, para ser una pareja debemos vernos como iguales, Alfred está lejos de verme como un igual, desde el inicio me vio solo como un medio para llegar a su objetivo, y ahora no soy algo más que un objeto decorativo de su caravana que desea presumir a todos mientras sea la novedad… y más tarde, probablemente solo seré la incubadora de sus hijos— Liana lo miró con dolor en los ojos y como respuesta lo vistió con más esmero, contenido las lágrimas por él.

—Entonces demuéstraselo, no hay arma más poderosa que una mente bien cultivada, en ese sentido eres superior a cualquier Alfa…— Arthur sonrió un poco con el cumplido.

— ¿Y ganar su desprecio? No lo creo, prefiero serle indiferente que representar una molestia para él…— Aseguró después de un rato de pensarlo, los Alfas no tenían la paciencia necesaria para asumir que un omega era más que un manojo de instintos y calores, sí Arthur se atrevía a querer demostrar que era más que eso, sería aplastado. Al menos eso le había enseñado bien su padre.

.

.

Esa tarde Arthur se presentó para la cena, estaba tan nervioso que cuando Alfred lo alcanzó y le colocó la mano cálida justo sobre el inicio de su columna lo sintió como una marca, un consuelo y apoyo que de alguna forma lo hacía sentir más seguro.

El toque protector que un Alfa le podía dar a un Omega, Arthur se odio por reaccionar con tan poco y dejarse llevar por la seguridad que el toque le brindaba, demostrando que en efecto, no era más que un Omega atado a sus instintos más básicos, pero le consoló saber que Alfred no se daría cuenta si él no lo permitía. No dejaría ver cómo lo afectaba al cercanía, el calor y el aroma de Alfred.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa y Alfred le retiró la silla para que pudiera sentarse, la conversación de los otros se fue volviendo un murmullo ligero y respetuoso, seguramente acaban de notar que el famoso Omega estaba por fin ahí.

Arthur fue atendido por Liana, ella mostraba una sonrisa más animada al ver a su señor ser reconocido por su corte, cenando en compañía y no en la soledad de su tienda, Arthur no estaba tan contento o a gusto pero nadie le prestó demasiada atención tampoco y el aroma familiar y fuerte de Alfred le daba la misma sensación de seguridad que su toque así que estaba lejos de sentirse demasiado abrumado con la nueva situación.

—¿Has escuchado alguna vez de Alamar, Arthur?— Le preguntó Alfred acercándose ligeramente a su oído para ser escuchado con claridad entre el ruido de los otros.

—He leído un poco sobre su Reino, Mi Señor… Me parece impresionante que empezará solo como un puerto pesquero— Respondió Arthur con seguridad, sus conocimientos se limitaban siempre a los escritos en los libros de la amplia biblioteca de su padre y aunque no lo había experimentado confiaba plenamente en lo poco que sabía de todo, no había tema que se le pudiera escapar.

—Te va a encantar verlo… no lo digo porque yo naciera ahí, de hecho a esta edad debería haberme aburrido de sus paisajes, pero en cambio me sigue pareciendo muy bello— Arthur se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo con la información, podía notar la sinceridad y pasión de Alfred en esa simple frase. Arthur en cambio nunca había conocido Rheged más allá de los límites del palacio o quizás de los paisajes que veía por las ventanas.

—¿Le atrae la pesca?— La simple pregunta puso una sonrisa pequeña en Alfred también y en ese momento Arthur lo imagino en noches anteriores, cenando en silencio, quizás observando a la gente a su alrededor conversar de triviales y envidiándolos porque él habría deseado unírseles pero no podía porque los lugares de honor estaba siempre lejos para una conversación con los demás invitados, la visión de su marido ahí solo no era muy diferente de cómo Arthur se había sentido cenando solo y encerrado en su propia recamara.

Arthur al fin prestó atención a su alrededor y descubrió que la gente no le era tan extraña como se había pensado, algunos rondaban siempre por la tienda, montándola y desmontándola en cada parada que hacían, sirvientes que habían ido a buscar a Alfred o incluso que se había cruzado con ellos cuando estaban listos para abordar su carruaje de nuevo. Por supuesto, también encontró a los propios sirvientes que lo habían acompañado desde el palacio de su padre, convivían y reían junto con los demás como si hubiesen pertenecido ahí siempre.

—Me temo que lo he intentado pero soy muy malo en ello— Respondió Alfred a su pregunta, Arthur siguió en su misión de tratar de reconocer a los sirvientes, secretamente deleitándose con el ruido y la compañía de tantas personas reunidas en el poco espacio que tenían.

—Es una práctica que requiere de habilidad y paciencia… no dudo que la habilidad corra por sus venas viniendo de un sitio donde la pesca es el pilar principal del Reino, quizás necesita un poco más de paciencia entonces…— Le sugirió Arthur distraído como estaba, Alfred soltó una risa divertida que de nuevo llamó la atención de Arthur y al no haber puesto atención en lo que había dicho se sonrojo pensando que había sido inadecuado.

—¿Eso fue una ofensa o una observación? Porque si fue alguna de las dos me impresiona que acertarás tan bien teniendo en cuenta nuestro escaso trato hasta ahora… tienes razón, no poseo tanta paciencia como se requiere para la pesca— Admitió Alfred sin estar avergonzado de ello, Arthur enrojeció un poco.

—Solo era una opinión… No era dirigido a su persona en ningún sentido— Aclaró Arthur de inmediato un tanto preocupado de que su esposo de verdad lo tomara como una ofensa, pero para su alivio Alfred parecía realmente entretenido con aquella pequeña conversación.

—¿Cómo encuentras a nuestra caravana está noche?— Preguntó Alfred cambiando el tema para el alivio de Arthur, el Omega dio otra mirada apreciativa a su alrededor, absorbiendo nuevos detalles que no había captado la primera vez.

—Llena de armonía…— Se atrevió a decir Arthur con una sonrisa ligera, él jamás había salido del palacio de su padre y rodearse de gente en algo tan simple como una cena informal le parecía un nuevo descubrimiento en sí mismo.

—Esa es una buena observación— Admitió Alfred tratando de encontrar algo más que las palabras de Arthur nunca expresaban. —Eres muy extraño, Arthur…— El Omega volvió su mirada hacia Alfred y este le dio un sonrisa indulgente.

—¿En qué sentido?— Preguntó Arthur tratando de mantener su tranquilidad, lo cierto era que su Omega interior estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de decidir si aquello significaba que Alfred lo estaba rechazando.

—En que todo el viaje creí que eras un tipo de persona y a veces… a veces cambias y me muestras algo más, muy diferente a lo que creía… Me encuentro entonces con el problema de no saber descifrarte— Arthur no supo que sentir al respecto, en su mente escucho la voz de su padre reprochándole el dejarse llevar por sus instintos, diciéndole a todo el mundo que disculparan a su hijo, que los Omegas eran seres confundidos y cambiantes, como si los cambios de Arthur siempre fueran para mal. —¿Qué tipo de educación te dio tu padre?— Preguntó entonces su esposo con genuina curiosidad.

—La misma que a mis hermanos, Mi Señor— Respondió Arthur tratando de volver a cerrar sus capas, tratando de mantener una conversación como siempre lo había hecho con Alfred, dónde el Alfa preguntaba y él respondía lo que los Alfas querían oír.

—¿Tus hermanos? Entiendo que todos son Alfas ¿No es verdad?— Arthur sintió arder su cara y un frío recorrerlo, había dado la respuesta equivocada. —¿No te educó como un Omega?— Aunque ya se esperaba la pregunta no tuvo tiempo de pensar en una respuesta adecuada así que optó por decir la verdad.

—Mi padre creyó conveniente educarnos al mismo ritmo a todos y por lógica recibimos también la misma educación— Arthur lo recordaba, oh vaya que lo recordaba, el pesado deber de competir e igualar sus habilidades contra Alfas que eran superiores en todos los sentidos.

—Parece que fue difícil— Opinó Alfred observándolo atentamente y descubriendo nueva tensión en Arthur por el tema al que habían llegado, decidió no seguir por ahí. Hablar con Arthur parecía un baile peligroso en un campo minado, pero el hecho de descubrir en Arthur nuevos matices valía la pena correr el riesgo.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Arthur se encontró con que Alfred se había levantado temprano y estaba afuera dando órdenes y arreglando detalles como de costumbre, Arthur ordenó entonces su desayuno en solitario.

Cuando se le fue enviado, lo primero que notó fue que Liana estaba muy callada mientras le servía el desayuno.

—¿A pasado algo de lo que deba enterarme?— Preguntó Arthur en cuanto la beta le sirvió el té en una taza.

—Vinieron nuevos soldados y sirvientes, justo al salir el sol llegó un regimiento de Alamar, trajeron nuevas cosas para usted también, probablemente para que vaya más cómodo los tres días que faltan de viaje…— Arthur estaba cansado de viajar, pero sabía que faltaba poco para llegar a su destino y aunque sentía cierto miedo a ello tampoco es que pudiera evitarlo.

—De acuerdo, supongo que eso es una buena noticia— Liana solo asintió y lo dejó desayunar tranquilo, alegando que tenía algunas tareas que hacer, Arthur la dejo ir para que no se retrasará, no deseando tener otro enfrentamiento futuro con Alfred.

Al medio día el mismo Alfred entró a la tienda que compartían siendo seguido por algunos sirvientes que cargaban todo tipo de baúles y fueron dejando en el interior de la estrecha habitación.

—Arthur, quiero presentarte a Kiku Honda, él ha servido a algunos Omegas en el pasado, será tu ayudante de cámara a partir de ahora— Arthur observó a beta que le fue presentado, el sirviente le dio una reverencia casi de inmediato. Era un hombre casi de la complexión de Arthur, y sus rasgos serios pero agradables le hicieron a Arthur poner su confianza en el desde el primer momento.

—Será un placer servirle, Mi Señor… Su sirvienta personal ya me ha puesto al tanto de lo necesario, espero que se sienta cómodo conmigo también— Mencionó el beta con una sonrisa amable y discreta.

—Kiku, por favor, asegúrate de preparar a su Señoría para el cambio… Le pediré a Liana que empaque junto con los demás sus antiguas pertenencias— El beta asintió y Alfred salió para dejarlo atrás en manos de su nuevo ayudante.

—¿Cambio?— Preguntó Arthur con cierta curiosidad cuando el beta y él se quedaron solos, Kiku le dio una sonrisa pequeña.

—No se asuste, es solo una tradición que aún ahora se mantiene cuando dos casas de nobles se han enlazando por medio del matrimonio…— Empezó a explicar el beta mientras preparaba el baño y las ropas nuevas que portaría Arthur. Kiku se movía por la habitación con una comodidad imposible para ser la primera vez que entraba ahí, eso demostraba lo familiarizado que estaba con el buen servicio.

—¿Qué tipo de tradición?— Arthur se empezó a dar una idea pero no podía saber si era posible, esa tradición venía desde lo más antiguo de las generaciones en las familias de alta cuna y creyó que en su situación no aplicaba por las condiciones de su Reino de origen.

—El cambio de un Reino a otro… se supone que continúe el viaje siendo un Almarino de pies a cabeza, debe renunciar a todo lo que le até a su antiguo Reino… Es algo simbólico— Le explicó el beta alegremente, Arthur entendió el significado de todo eso y el pánico lo hizo actuar impulsivamente, sin decir nada a su ayudante y con pasos veloces salió de su habitación y fue a buscar a Alfred, eso no iba a pasar, él podría renunciar a la ropa, al calzado y hasta a su propio origen, pero no iba a cambiar a Liana por Kiku, eso ni hablarlo.

Con eso mente no se contuvo cuando distinguió la cabellera rubia entre el caos de afuera.

—¡Alfred, tenemos que hablar!— Un silencio espeso se instaló en el campamento ante la voz de Arthur, Alfred lo miró realmente sorprendido pero no se acercó a él como Arthur deseaba.

—Te escuchó…— Le dijo Alfred inmutable, Arthur miró a su alrededor, de pronto nervioso de los testigos.

—No lo aceptaré… No aceptaré el cambio— Fue lo que dijo ante la consternación de todos.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
